Shark's Mission: Spread the word about Trypticon
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Omega Supreme Solarix Shark didn't bother with the disguise today due to the importance of his mission to get here. He pulls up, transforms, and knocks on the door. Lifeline calls out, "Come in." Shark opens the door, no smile on his face.. in fact that face is totally serious for once. "Lifeline." Hmm no, 'Hey doc.' that should set your awareness up a bit eh? Lifeline looks over as Shark enters, and immediately sits up straighter. "What's happened?" Shark pulls a data disk from subspace and hands it over. "This happened." he states. "Something big. Something nasty." Upon the disk, once accessed, is scans of a transformer. Attached to the scans is a visual of the transformer - Trypticon. Another visual is of what remains of the Everglades. Lifeline looks over the data on the disk. "Primus. This is really, really bad. Does anyone who or what this is? Where it came from?" Shark replies, "Hound and I spied on the Decepticons digging around underground. From what I saw on the scans when I took them it appears to be the same thing just based on that and the sheer size of it. I don't know who it is, yet. The scientists are looking over the scans I did and doing some research." Lifeline huffs air out of her exhaust in a sigh. "And no ideas on how to either stop it or convince it to stop?" The scans show what the beast used: rockets/missiles, lasers. Shark shakes his head. "Not yet. No. That's a big Decepticon that was following the instructions of Starscream and Nitrogear to the letter. Seemed a little unintelligent to me.. could be used to an advantage." Lifeline says, "Well, that's something in our favor. Has anyone approached Crystal City? Omega Supreme might have to be called upon to stop this monstrosity." Shark replies, "That will be my next stop, Lifeline. But I figured with Cubricon having no defensive grid that I would have to let you know what may happen should this thing use its weapons to get through the upper levels to get down here." Lifeline nods. "May I make a copy of this?" Shark nods, "Sure. I'll need that one for Crystal City so they can have a copy of it as well." Lifeline nods and makes a quick copy, then returns the original. "I'll take this to the city guard immediately. " Shark takes his data chip back and puts it into his subspace. "Oh is Metro-X back?" he asks. "He's been gone for many cycles now." Lifeline says, "Not that I've seen, but..." She shrugs. "There are still one or two others that I feel I can trust with this data." Shark inclines his head. "All right then. That's good to know." Lifeline saves off the copied data to another disk. "Thank you for letting me know, Shark. I really hope we don't have to use this information." Shark states, "Cubricon might not have to, but Iacon and Crystal City more than likely will have to, which means I better get my chassis over there." Lifeline stands and walks with Shark to the door. "Please keep me apprised of this thing's movements. I want to be able to evacuate people if necessary." Shark nods, "I'll do my best Lifeline." he assure her, once out the door he transforms and speeds off, heading straight toward Crystal City via the underground tunnels. Shark hovers up to the security gates and transforms. "I need to see someone high up about some important news." he tells a guard, "It's life and death." Omega Supreme emerges from a cluster of Guardians though it’s amazing how the commander managed to blend in with his huge size , "I'll decide if it’s a matter of life and death." his voice booms and echoes throughout the valley as he approaches Shark. The guard moves aside and bzzts, "He high enough?" Shark looks up at Omega, pulling out a data disk from his subspace. "Oh I think you'll grind your gears to a stop seeing this one, Omega Supreme. There's something bigger than you walking around on this planet, and the Decepticon's are controlling it!" "And what is this then? " asks another voice. The glowing form of Solarix makes his way over, having just entered as he strides along towards the Autobot Shark turns toward Solarix, offering him the data chip. "Trouble. Big, nasty, weapons bearing trouble. This data chip has the scans taken of it. Also has a image of what it looks like and what it did to the Everglades." Solarix frowns a little in concern, taking the chip as he looks it over. Then he hands it to an aide, who slides it into a player to play it. Shark adds, "We have our scientists looking into research on it and studying the scans. Hopefully this thing has a name. A weakness other than being not too intelligent." Solarix nods once more "I heard rumors that they had unearthed such a creature." he admits softly "Thank you for this information... Shark?" Shark salutes, "Yes, sir. Glad that you heard about the dig. Hound and I saw this thing before it was fully dug out. But now its fully functional and tore up the everglades something fierce. I made sure Cubicron was notified as well. I got other cities to visit too." "Hrm. " he watches the video a little, rubbing his chin "Understood. thank you for your help Shark. I wish I could reward you." Shark shrugs a bit to that, "No reward for warning cities that could be under fire from this thing." he points out, "I'll need that back unless you can make a copy for your scientists?" "Ah. Thank you." Solarix hands it back absentmindedly "we made a copy. thank you." Shark takes the data disk back and slips it into his subspace. "Good. Then I better haul chassis, got more cities to hit. The more minds we got on this issue the better." "May your wheels keep their grip then Shark." Solarix states solemnly. Shark nods, "Thanks." he transforms and speeds off. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Omega Supreme's Logs